Adam Blampied
Adam Blampied is a British sports writer, comedian, writer, and internet personality currently signed to WhatCulture. He is the founder and current leader of the villainous stable BX. He is a former two-time WhatCulture World Heavyweight Champion. He has the longest championship reign in the title's history, at 138 days. He also has the most combined days as champion, as well as the most championship reigns, at 3. Considered one of the foremost members of the WhatCulture staff, he has been a mainstay of WhatCulture and its channels. Despite being a heel, he has garnered acclaim for his writing ability, comedy, and storytelling. He has created or co-created some WhatCulture's most popular series, such as How WWE Should Have/Should Book, where he rewrites or writes possible wrestling story lines in hopes of outdoing the WWE creative staff. He has also started #Adamforcreative, which is a popular hashtag spread by wrestling fans in hopes of getting Blampied to join the WWE creative team. Early career Blampied began creating original content for WhatCulture with How WWE Should Have Booked The Summer of Punk. The video was well received, however he didn't create another until July. He would begin to narrate various lists and videos around WhatCulture. His posh, sarcastic, and expressive voice gained the basis of what is now WhatCulture's massive fanbase. WhatCulture Wrestling Early championship pursuits (2015-2016) On October 12, 2015, Blampied debuted the co-created Adam Vs. Adam web series, as well as the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship alongside Adam Blampied. However, he failed to win the inaugural contest. It would take until Survivor Series for Blampied to win his first world title, beating Pacitti 2-1 in the predictions. He retained it in a WWE 2K16 bout. Formation of BX and record-breaking title reign (2016-present) Blampied would continue to narrowly best Pacitti until his sudden disappearance. In his wake, he was left to defend the title against 'Pacitti Club,' a stable comprised of Pacitti's followers. In response, during Fastlane he formed BX, a stable apparently run by himself. Despite losing his title to Sam Driver, he was champion once after Driver surrendered the title back to Blampied immediately following his win. Driver and Kennedy revealed themselves to be members of BX as well, superkicking Jack King. Now in control of the channel, he began to turn heel, gloating about his accomplishments and abusing his co-workers. He began to resort to cheating in order to retain his championship against King. Eventually, he managed to seize control of King's show, Fast Count. King then challenged Blampied to an all-or-nothing match at WhatCultureMania. Blampied initially refused, but agreed once King put him in the Toddler Lock. He then lost the title to Jack King at WhatCultureMania, ending his record-breaking title reign in the process. Sam turned on Blampied immediately after, fed up with the constant verbal abuse endured under BX. Blampied would go on to lose a match to King at Payback, those losing his rematch. He invoked his final opportunity at the title at Extreme Rules, with the stipulation that if Blampied lost, he would no longer be able to challenge King for the title. He preceded to beat King 5-0 in the predictions, thus winning the most decisive victory in the history of Whatculture, as well as the title for his third reign. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Dirty Pint (Superkick) Championships and accomplishments * WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * Longest Reigning WhatCulture World Heavyweight Champion in History (138 days)* *Sam Driver briefly held the title during Adam's reign, however it is not acknowledged by WhatCulture.